


A Beauty and the Chat

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Disney AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gen, Slow Build, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: A young seamstress looking for adventure becomes part of a chaotic situation when her father is captured by a beast. Love and kindness give her courage and strength to free her father from captivity, only to lock herself in the castle with her hopes and dreams shattered into pieces.Friendships form, kindness blooms, a family reunited, and a rose waits for its final ending.Will she learn to love a beast? And will he learn to love again?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Disney AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639492
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Disney. It's one of my fandoms that I just love talking about. Well, I was listening to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack (2017 version) when the idea struck me to create a Miraculous Ladybug Alternate Universe with The Beauty and the Beast since it's my favorite story line. So I watched it and boom! start of the story created. 
> 
> I did use some elements from the story, but I will be weaving in and out with some of the characters and behaviors. I will place in the notes section who the characters are compared the the Disney version for you to follow along. I hope you love this story! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he could have everything his heart desired, the prince did not have the one thing he wished he could afford – a love to call his own. His mother had died shortly after his thirteenth birthday, and to protect the only heir to the throne, his father selfishly held him behind the walls of the castle, far behind where the young prince could socialize with others. The love he wished to have from his only remaining family member never reached the light of day and the prince’s broken heart shattered into a million pieces._

_As the prince grew older, his loneliness and despair only grew worse. Once his father passed away after his 17_ _th_ _birthday, the prince fell deeper into the abyss, not wanting to leave the castle for fear that death may soon follow him too. No one was allowed in, and the staff on hand were the only ones who could leave on their own accord. The kind-hearted staff chose to stay to be with the boy, lest he shatter away the only glimmer of hope that may still linger in his heart._

_Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose. Feared by the connection to the outside world and the unwavering darkness that surrounded her, the prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by unexpected kindness, for beauty is found within those unforeseen._

_When he dismissed her again, the woman's darkened appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love or kindness in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose._

_If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into an unshakable despair and lost all remaining hope that had entered his heart all those years ago. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_\-----_

Marinette sighed wearily as she wiped the dusting of flour from her brow. The last of the early morning baking was done, ready for her father to distribute to the villagers outside the bakery doors. Slowly, she tidied up the workspace before she walked towards the stairs leading to her home. She made her way back into her room and promptly changed into a garment that would prove comforting while out in the warm June afternoon. 

She fluffed the light petticoat before placing a blush-colored skirt over it. A white wrist-length blouse was buttoned up to her neck with the tail tucked into the skirt. She slipped on a pair of ballet slippers and tied a white apron around her waist in a pretty bow to finish the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror, swiping off any remaining evidence from her morning work in the bakery, and tied her hair back into a low pony with a thick red ribbon. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she breathed a sigh in contentment before turning on her heel to finish her morning duties. 

Marinette was radiant and lovely, or as her father always told her, she was downright beautiful. She was a petite young lady, filling nicely into her pretty features at the tender age of 16. Bluebell eyes were full of passion and wonderment, while the raven-stark hair and pink puckered lips accentuated her fair skin. Her calloused fingers were ones of a seamstress who pricked her fingers one too many times, while her strength was of a baker’s daughter who could lift a large bag of flour without succumbing to the weight. 

With the bit of her chores completed for the morning, Marinette made her way to the village of Conques to collect a few items for a dress she was in process of creating. As she moved across the common, she greeted the many shop keepers standing in the market as they called out to the villagers who had come out looking to replenish their bare cupboards. She could see florists calling out for men to bring a bushel home to their wives. A farmer calling out that he had plenty of goat’s milk and fresh laid eggs to spare. Down the way was a man with his horse and cart waiting for men that needed a barber to trim their beards. A shoe-shiner and his stand sat idly in front of the hat shop that had been popular with the ladies. Beside them was the little brick shop that held the many samples of fabric from the various countries their counterparts had traveled to. 

Marinette hummed quietly to herself as she held the small wooden basket tightly in her hand dreaming of all of the possibilities she could only hope to have one day. She dreamed of a day where she would be able to design and create garments freely for other women to enjoy. With her mama gone, her father needed as much help as he could get in the bakery. It was the best in the village, and while she was biased, her father’s hard work was proven worthy as the villagers could not wait to buy fresh bread and pastries each morning. 

She reached her destination with a smile. “Bonjour, Madam Chamack.” 

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Marinette. Creating a new design already?” 

“You know once a design crosses my mind, I have to make it come to life,” she let out a breathy laugh. 

“As I do know.” Mdm. Chamack mirrored Marinette’s laughter. “Do you need assistance or should I let you wander to your heart’s content?” 

“I will come find you if my decision needs assistance.” 

Marinette walked towards the many bolts of fabric waiting to be used. Beautiful bright colors and soft fabrics made her smile as she brushed her hand softly against the array of choices. None of those stood out for the design in mind, though. She continued to hum the song her mother would sing to her during her restless nights, giving her solace as she thought over the many choices. As if the world shifted into position, a pale blue fabric had come into view. Marinette sashayed her way over to the fabric to inspect it further. It was the pale blue color that her mother adored, and it had white flowers embroidered to the edge of the bolt. The softness and color were exactly what she had in mind, and the flowers only added to the uniqueness and favorability. 

The young lady purchased her cut and said her goodbyes, venturing through the common back towards her home. She walked in a comfortable silence, greeting the fellow villagers as she basked in the warm sun. Her mind was already thinking of new possible ideas for aprons and she took the opportunity to sit at the fountain steps to sketch out some designs. 

Marinette enjoyed moments like these. Her father understood Marinette’s passion in design and allowed her freedom to do as she wished. It was all he wanted for her until things had been difficult a few years back. But he never did waver from her desires. He only asked that she help at home before turning her attention elsewhere. 

Some of her favorite areas to think and draw are the ones that were bustling with people. She enjoyed seeing the garments that the women wore in the village, some of which inspired her to create better pieces, items that could be useful in the home. One time, she noticed a woman using her apron as a basket, holding her eggs so they wouldn’t fall from her hands. It inspired her to design an apron with almost 20 slots, each slot large enough to hold one egg each. A few of the woman loved the idea so much that they commissioned an apron from her. 

Humming her mother’s tune as she sketched, she didn’t notice the tall blond and his brunette friend watching her from the edge of the common. 

* * *

“You know, Lila, she is the most beautiful girl in the village. No other can compare to her.” The tall muscular blond said as he watched her keenly. 

“You’re right. She’s simply the best.” Lila said with an eyeroll. “So, what are you going to do about it?” 

“I’ve told you. I swear I wonder if you have anything working up there in your mind.” Felix glanced at his companion then sighed. “But she is simply the best. I’m going to ask her to marry me. I deserve the best to be by my side.” 

Felix made his way towards the flower cart and grabbed a bushel of flowers. “I’m going to woo Marinette and then find her Father and ask for his blessing. It won’t be hard to find the old man. Best baker in town, you know! But I need to woo her first.” Felix said as he straightened his overcoat. “That girl has avoided me one too many times.” 

Lila crossed her arms and watched her partner in action. She chose to stay near the cart, watching another failed attempt of Felix trying to impress the blue-eyed beauty. 

* * *

Marinette finished another line of her newest design when a lingering shadow crossed over her sketchpad. Looking up, Marinette noticed the specific features that she had come to learn over the last few months. Pausing her work, she placed the pencil on her book and looked up to see the blond standing confidently in front of her. 

“Felix.” She said with sugar-covered annoyance. “Lovely seeing you here.” 

“Not as lovely as you are, my dear Marinette.” Felix bowed and offered her the flowers. Marinette grabbed the bushel hesitantly and made her way to stand. 

“Thank you, Felix. You really didn’t have to-” 

“But I do!” Felix cut in sharply. “Marinette, you are an absolute delight. Anyone would love to have you alongside them.” 

Marinette gave him a lopsided smile, one that was disgusted at the words but still trying to show gratitude in the action, no matter how much it pained her to do so. “Is that so? Luckily, I have my father for that.” She smiled to him sweetly. 

Felix’s bright smile dropped to a confused glare. His voice, whether it was purposeful or not, was laced with threatening sincerity. “Marinette. You shouldn’t waste time waiting for things. That includes a suitor. The last thing you want to become is a spinster in this village. People are none to kind.” 

Marinette looked cautiously at Felix before looking back down to the flowers in her hand. This was not how her life would be. She knew that there was so much more out there to the world and being stranded in this quiet village seemed suffocating at times. But being with Felix? Felix, the boorish man who believed that she should be another trophy for his home? That was the last thing she wanted. 

“Thank you, Felix,” she said as she handed back the bouquet, “but I have plenty of flowers in my garden and adventures in my heart that need to be lived. I must go. I know my father needs me.” 

Marinette gathered her things and made a quick trot towards the bakery. Felix, stood frozen in his position and stunned at the swift interaction, watched as the blue-eyed beauty walked away. Anger started to fester in his chest. 

Lila sauntered towards her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And that makes rejection number 52. Ready to give up lover boy?” 

“Lila,” Felix seethed as he tossed the flowers to the ground, “she will be mine. I will make sure of it.” 

* * *

Marinette made it to the doors of the bakery where she caught a glimpse of a large burly man with his tray of fresh breads. Marinette smiled as she reached her father, placing a quick peck to his cheek. 

“Bonjour, papa.” 

“Bonjour, mon cherie. Thank you for cleaning the kitchen and completing your morning chores.” 

Marinette smiled, “Of course papa. Maman taught me well.” 

Sabine was a petite woman with fierceness in her belly. She took care of the family well, serving her husband and daughter with all the love and care in the world. She helped her husband in the bakery while also making time to teach Marinette how to sew. Her laugh was contagious and her passions were ever present around them. She fell ill and passed a few years ago and her lack of presence left a hole in their lives. But they trudged forward in memory of her. 

“Papa?” Marinette questioned as she picked up the last baguette on the tray and placed it on a full one. “Do you believe there is so much more out there than what our village offers?” 

Tom looked sadly at his daughter, taking in the hidden meaning behind her words. “Of course there is. The adventure is out there. You have to listen to your heart and follow it.” 

Marinette looked to the tray and added a few more rolls to it. “Felix believes that I'm waiting for nothing. He implied that marrying him would be better than what my heart wants.” 

“What is it that you want?” 

Marinette looked to her father for a moment and then out the large window that showcased the rolling hills on the outskirts of the village. A cool breeze entered the bakery, bringing in a coolness in the otherwise warm space. She closed her eyes, allowing the air to circulate around her, filling her lungs with encouragement and strength as she listened to her heart. “A life beyond the walls of this village.” She turned back to her father. “I want to live a life where I can be at peace with myself and be loved for my kindness and warm heart. I want to face adventures with someone willing to take me along. I want to spend my days looking forward to tomorrow. I want to feel free.” 

Tom walked to her and engulfed her in a hug. “You will have all that,” he assured her. “Life is an adventure all in itself. Follow your heart and it will bring you to the life you were destined to live.” 

“Thanks, papa. You mean the world to me.” She pulled back and smiled. “Now let’s get your cart ready for tomorrow. You have a long night of traveling if you want to make it to Grande-Vabre by morning.” 

He smiled brightly back to her. “Then let’s not waste any time.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to write this! I posted the story and just lost my steam. I'm hoping to finish and post it on a weekly basis!

Marinette walked towards the front of the bakery, grabbing the last box from the counter beside the entrance door. She smiled as she brushed the dusting of flour that had settled on the top of the box and traced over the insignia that had been imprinted into the crate with her finger. 

Tom finished tying down the boxes in the back, ensuring that the crates were secured and covered to avoid any moisture or insects from entering the crevices. He brushed his hands and hopped off the cart and made his way towards the bakery entrance to make sure nothing had been left behind. He frowned when he noticed his daughter standing idly at the door.

“Marinette? Do you need help to gather the last of the boxes?”

Marinette looked up with a wet smile. “No, papa. I’m just thinking.”

Tom walked up to her and placed a loving kiss to the top of her head. “You know, your maman loved you so much. It’s okay if you want to talk about her. I’m not afraid to share stories of her. I know I cannot be the mother that you wish you had, but I can try my best to be what I can to support you.”

“Papa.” Marinette placed the box onto the table and grabbed onto his hand, kissing the large palm. “You have done so much for me since maman died. You support me so much and I love you for that. You do not have to do anything more than what you have done so far. All I ask is that you love me and protect me and allow me to show the same to you.”

“I will always protect you, ma petite coccinelle. Never forget that.”

“I won’t, papa.”

Tom turned to grab the last box and placed another kiss to her head before turning towards the cart and placing the last box in its spot. Marinette followed and waited for Tom to climb upon the perch and settle into his seat with the reins resting on his lap.

“Now, my dear daughter, what would you like me to bring back to you? The festival will be hosting quite a few travelers that have plenty of textiles to choose from.”

Marinette smiled. Her papa knew her well. “No. I would love a rose and a ladybug.”

Tom furrowed his brows. “Ma chéri. You ask for that every year.”

“And every year you bring it back. Roses are my favorite, you know that. But I love that you call me ladybug even more.”

Tom nodded and gave her one last loving smile. “Please be safe. I will be back by Sunday evening.”

“Stay safe, papa.”

Marinette waited until she could no longer see her papa’s cart and allowed one last sad sigh before turning on her heel and making her way back into the bakery. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the clean rag and bucket of water and got to work wiping down the rest of the bakery in preparation for her father’s return. 

It was the least she could do while he was away.

* * *

Marinette sat on a blanket in the garden, relishing in the warmth of the afternoon sun as she focused her attention to the project on her lap. She held the taut slice of fabric in her hand as she embroidered a few ladybugs onto it, the red and black twine contrasting against the sky-blue hue of the fabric that would later be made into a dress. She hummed a tune her mother would sing to her when they sewed together, silent tears falling as she remembered those special moments.

Lost in her own world, Marinette did not see the tall, lanky figure walking towards her. Beside him, Lila walked with a distaste in her step, her arms crossed at another highly likely failed attempt of Felix trying to ask Marinette’s hand in marriage. 

“Good afternoon, Marinette.” Felix announced as he bowed in front of her.

Marinette looked up, slightly startled, but hid the emotion behind batted eyelashes. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, before responding to him in kind.

“Felix.” She added with a smile. She looked and noticed Lila standing a few feet behind him, looking towards the hills. “Lila.”

Lila only gestured a wave before looking back over the hills. Marinette’s eyes flitted in confusion before turning her attention back to Felix. 

“How can I help you, Felix?”

Felix grinned. “I can see that you are sewing, my dear Marinette. Beautiful design. Polka dots?”

“Ladybugs.” She corrected.

“Ah, my mistake.” He added, turning his head as though he was lost in thought. “You know, your skills as a seamstress may do wonders, but do you know who else would favor in your designs?”

Marinette tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. “Who?”

“Children!” 

“Children?” She sounded confused.

“Yes. Children. Think about it. Your children would look amazing in your designs Marinette. A few, I would say. But I’m quite certain you’ll have to focus on more boyish fares than girly ones-”

“Meaning?” She interrupted.

“For our sons, my dear. We would have a few, maybe five or six. Husky ones, strong and tough – like me – and they would have the best clothes by their mother.”

Marinette sputtered. “Sons? Children? Felix, seems a little... fast, don’t you think?”

“Fast? None of that. It would happen soon, but you have yet to let me take your hand.”

“My hand?” The questions seem to fly from her mouth instead of rebutting. But her mouth would not cooperate as his words stopped her mind in its tracks.

“Your hand in marriage! I believed that you were smart to understand what I have been wanting with you for the last few months. Please don’t tell me that you had no idea I want you to be my wife.”

“Wife?” She silently mouthed. “Me? Felix-”

“Nonsense, Marinette. Be my wife. Allow me to woo you and take your hand in marriage. I will protect you and hunt for you. All I ask you to do is just feed me, clothe me, and take care of the children.”

“Is that all?”

“What else is there?”

Marinette glared at him before cooling her features. She smiled and gathered her belongings, placing them all into the basket. “Excuse me, Felix. But I have too much to discover before settling down with anyone.”

“Marinette-”

“Good evening Felix. Lila.” Marinette interrupted as she turned and entered her house without another word.

Felix stood there; mouth agape as he watched the door close with a loud thud.

“So...” Lila drawled out. “She doesn’t want to marry you. Are you finally going to give up?”

Felix turned to her and growled before stomping off towards the village.

Lila watched as he entered the square and noticed the Pelletier sisters - Chloe, Sabrina, and Rose - meandering towards his path. The three stopped Felix from running past them, smiling and batting their eyelashes to flirt with him. It seems the failed engagement did nothing to bother him much longer than necessary as Lila watched him smile and raise an eyebrow to the ladies, prompting a giggle from the three.

Lila let out a frustrated sigh and followed him to her dismay. 

* * *

The comforting sounds of the cart’s wheels and the click-clack of Wayzz’s hooves were all the sounds that echoed in the otherwise quiet forest. Tom looked overhead and could see the sudden change of dark sky on what should have been a clear summer evening. He looked behind him and could still see beautiful blue skies against the rolling hills, but over in the forest was dark and gloomy, almost like there was a fierce storm ready to attack them.

“Take it easy, boy.” The burly man said to his horse. “I wasn’t expecting a storm, but we’ll need to be careful. Don’t need you to get spooked and run off now.”

Wayzz nodded his head, his white hair falling into his eyes.

They continued to trudge forward until they reached the fork in the road. Their normal path was blocked with a downed tree, but the other was unfamiliar to him. It looked ragged, an odd fog rolling through the dense forest. Tom looked down to his map to see if the other path would bring them to their destination. Wayzz seemed skeptical to continue, but with a little coaxing from Tom, the horse took wary steps forward.

Tom swallowed a little thickly, a slight fear creating goosebumps on his skin. He looked around and kept his eyes open until a shrill sound cut through the air. Wayzz bucked and stepped back and Tom tried his best to keep his horse calm.

Tom guided his horse along the winding roads until wetness had brushed his cheek. Looking up, more drops had started to fall against his face, but the wonderment of the type of precipitation falling only concerned him.

“Snow? In June? What else could happen?”

As if on cue, Tom could hear a chorus of growls, barks, and whines surrounding him. He looked from his position to see wolves making their way towards him, their teeth baring and rabid drool dripping down their snouts.

Tom snapped his reins and Wayzz sped off, the wagon still attached to his harness and slowing him down slightly. The wolves started to chase the two in a speedy race, hoping to reach the feast of fresh meat to cleanse their eager palates.

A blanket of branches had crossed their paths and Tom knew he would not be able to cross without leaving his cart behind. Quickly, Tom jumped onto the horse’s back from his position on the cart, grabbed onto the knife he kept in his possession, and swiped alongside the buckles to remove the reins as quickly as he could.

When Wayzz was set free, Tom pulled the reins to get him to jump, narrowly missing a potential bite from the wolf. The wolf rolled into the brush, getting back up to all fours and whistling to his counterparts against the wind. Tom looked behind him, his breathing erratic from the adrenaline, and watched as a small grouping of wolves jumped onto his cart and tore into the baked goods like they hadn’t eaten in days.

Tom shook his head and looked forward, narrowly ducking under a branch that nearly toppled his head off his shoulders.

A few wolves joined the original pack and chased the two travelers deeper into the forest. Tom guided Wayzz as they made their way through the thickening forest until he could see a large stone wall nestled at the end of it. He followed the wall until he reached an iron gate, the door opening to them in acceptance of their arrival.

Tom looked behind him as he made it past the opening, watching the wolves retreat back without allowing one strand of fur pass the still open gates. The odd expression on his face only lessened when the gate closed, leaving them behind the safety of the walls as the wolves made their way back into the forest.

The burly baker brought the horse to a stop, tying him near the doorway where a patch of overgrown weeds had taken over on what would have been an otherwise beautiful garden. He slowly sulked up the steps, knocking on the large wooden door that seemed beaten and scratched by an animal of some sort. The door slowly opened with a heavy creak, and Tom looked around once more before entering the large castle.

What he didn’t see in his surveillance of the property, was the overgrown beast watching him from the shadows of the trees, tail whipping maniacally in fear and agitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Belle - Marinette  
> Maurice (Belle's Father) - Tom  
> Gaston - Felix  
> LeFou - Lila  
> Prince (Adam) - Adrien
> 
> Fun Fact: The village in the original story was based on the French medieval town called Conques located in Southern France. The Grand-Vabre is a town north of Conques.


End file.
